


I'm Feeling the Love of You

by WritingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Loving Parents, Romance, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingQuill/pseuds/WritingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily have a cosy night in before Harry returns from Hogwarts for Christmas. </p><p> </p><p>written for the Harry Potter Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Feeling the Love of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susieboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and happy holidays! This fic is a gift to my tumblr secret santa susieboo, and I thought I'd post it here as well to spread the festive cheer! 
> 
> [title is from "Ong Ong" by Blur]

 

The cobbled streets of Godric’s Hollow were covered in the sludge from the previous evening’s snow as the many residents of the village rushed about trying to get their Christmas shopping done before it was too late. It was already dark and the street lamps cast an orange glow over the pavement. At every shop window the Christmas decorations glittered. Snowmen, Santas, snowflakes, and an endless assortment of brightly-coloured baubles bouncing on large trees squeezed into displays and shop corners. The trees along the way also glittered under fairylights, they sparkled in bright white, and all the colours of the rainbow, blinking in an almost cheeky manner, signalling the imminent arrival of Christmas. 

James Potter was struggling with the handle of a tote bag on one hand while the other held onto the flowers for dear life. He panted as he made his way through the streets, carefully dodging passersby and trying not to lose their precious turkey to the Christmas crowd, which was surprisingly large for such a small village. 

He was absolutely exhausted, but he’d promised Lily he’d finished the Christmas dinner shopping, and while he’d only been pulling double shifts for the past two weeks, she’d been working triple shifts in order to get as much holiday time off as possible. After all, it was Harry’s last Christmas home before he graduated from Hogwarts. 

With a sigh at the thought of his seventeen-year-old son — how time flew! — James ducked into the final shop on Lily’s list, a liquor shop where he was supposed to get a bottle of Ogden’s, one of Glenfiddich, two of Bailey’s and Grey Goose for cocktails. They already had wine at home, and James thanked Merlin and all other deities for that because it would be a struggle to carry all that booze on top of the turkey, last-minute decorations, and fresh vegetables for Lily’s famous Christmas dinner. Of course, the obvious idea would be to shrink everything down or put a lightening charm on the groceries, but Lil always insisted that it changed the taste of the ingredients, and James had learned over the years not to argue when she got an idea in her head. 

Bottles in a bag slung over one shoulder, James righted himself once again and commenced the walk home at last. He mind wandered over to Harry, who was probably in the Gryffindor common room right about now, chatting with his mates about the holidays and what they’d be doing after graduation. James could barely remember that time now, he could barely remember being that young, that full of hope and dreams and opportunities. Then again, they’d been in the midst of a war when he was Harry’s age, so perhaps there was a reason his memories of seventh year were much bleaker. But he was so glad their son didn’t have to live through all of it, through the pain and misery and fear of a world with Voldemort in it. Their son would grow up to be whatever he chose to be, do whatever he wanted to do. 

Their cottage was near the centre of the village, but off the main roads, secluded and full of warmth. They had put up some festive decorations around the house, and Lily had made a beautiful wreath for their front door. James let himself in straight through to the kitchen, heaving all the groceries onto the kitchen island and leaning against it to get his breath back. Suddenly, he felt bone-tired. He’d just returned from a thirty-six hour shift at St Mungo’s, and he hadn’t even seen Lily in two days, and all he wanted was a hot meal and maybe a cuddle and to sleep for two days until Harry got back and then maybe play some Quidditch in the back garden. 

At least his holiday leave started today, so he wouldn’t have to muster up the energy to go into work tomorrow. 

James started putting the shopping away, and by the time he was arranging the flowers into the vase Lily kept over their fridge, he heard door unlocking in the front room. He sighed in relief as Lily walked into the room, filling it with that warmth she always carried around with her, and smiled widely as he put the flower vase on the worktop and closed the distance between them, enclosing her in a hug which earned him those lovely giggles he loved so much. 

‘What’s all this for, then?’ she asked, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him back. James shrugged into their embrace, buried his nose in her neck and breathed in her scent. Lemongrass, mint, and fire from a cauldron. 

‘Missed you, that’s all,’ he said, though it was muffled by her neck. He felt rather than saw her smile and she pressed a kiss on his temple. 

‘I missed you, too,’ she said, her eyes sparkling under the low kitchen lights. They were so vibrantly green tonight, and those little lines around them which only arrived with time and a great deal of hard work, only made her more beautiful. ‘I see you did the shopping, thank you.’ 

‘Well, you asked, so,’ he said with a smile. ‘I got all the booze, too. Are you planning on opening a bar, or?’ 

‘You know how these things get, everyone always wants a bit more sherry, a bit more Bailey’s, and Sirius with his ridiculous cocktail concoctions, we might as well be prepared lest we end up with the disaster from 93.’ 

James let out a snort and nodded. No one needed to remind him of ’93, he thought with a repressed shudder. 

‘Fair enough. Anyway, it’s all here, all put away, and I’m starting to get hungry. I was thinking we could order some curry and eat it by the fireplace?’ he asked, waggling his eyebrows. 

Lily grinned wicked and pulled him closer against her by the waist. ‘I thought perhaps we could hop in the bath first,’ she whispered by his ear, and James trembled all over. Twenty years later, she could still get these reactions out of him. This woman was a godsend. 

‘Yes, please,’ he breathed out, not trusting his voice not to squeak. Lily smiled wider and walked away.

‘Great, I’ll set it up, meet me up there in fifteen. And bring something to nibble on.’ 

‘I thought I might nibble on you,’ he quipped, and she threw a glove at his face. 

*

The bathroom was swimming in the wonderful scents of Lily’s favourite bath bombs and bubbles. There were floating candles around the room, and some soft music filtered in through the crack on the door. Two half-empty glasses of Champagne rested on the rim of the tub, while the strawberries James had brought up lay forgotten by the sink, ignored in favour of closeness and whispers. 

Lily was leaned against James’s chest, her back pressed against his naked chest, and his legs were wrapped around her waist. Gently, she ran her hands up and down his thighs, sending shivers down his spine. His glasses were off, but it didn’t matter, because his eyes were closed as he soaked in the warmth of the bath and the bubbles and of Lilly pressed so closely against him. His hair was plastered on his forehead, and hers was swimming on the water, like waves of red. 

He was drawing mindless doodles on the skin of her belly when she leaned further against him and sighed. 

‘Can you believe Harry is graduating in six months?’ she asked in a whisper. Somehow it felt wrong to disturb the peace of the room with unnecessary loudness. He hummed. 

‘Time flew by… Just yesterday he was a teeny baby flying around in his first broom.’ 

He felt her chuckle against his chest, and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her naked body felt glorious against his, but he didn’t want to do anything yet. This was about being close to each other, nothing more, and he was content. 

‘Remember the fifteen-page letter he wrote us the day after he won his first Quidditch match?’ she asked. ‘I don’t think a Quidditch commentator would have put that much detail,’ she added with a giggle. James laughed as well as memories of their son swam around in his mind. Of Harry learning to fly a broom, and to ride a bike. Of Harry begging for another cat even though they already had two, of Harry arriving home for every holiday with huge smiles and brilliant stories and being absolutely the most wonderful thing in his life aside from Lily. 

‘Has he mentioned to you what he wants to do after?’ he asked. Lily shrugged. 

‘He’s been vary vague about the whole thing, which is slightly worrying. I knew exactly what I wanted to do when I was his age…’ 

‘I didn’t, said James. ‘I thought I wanted to be an Auror, but I realised that being a Healer would be so much better for me. He has time still, Lil, he’s only seventeen after all.’ 

‘That’s true,’ she said. ‘At least he’s not some horrid boy who thinks that because he has an inheritance and a trust fund he can just lay about his entire life.’ 

James snorted and brought his hands to caress her leg. ‘That’s true. He’ll be fine, he’s a great kid.’ 

Lily turned to face him with a bright smile that lit up her eyes, which were sparkling under the candlelight. ‘He’s our great kid,’ she said, and pulled him in for a kiss. At first it was gentle, just pressing their lips together. James was so familiar with her lips, their shape, their taste, and he was always hungry for more, so he opened his mouth and suddenly the kiss turned frantic. All the weeks of double, triple shifts hanging over their heads as their tongues met and they tasted each other ravenously. He cupped the back of her neck with both hands and held her in place as he sucked on her tongue, and Lily let out a loud moan, which sent rays of heat down his spine. His toes tingled at the sensations of her so close. 

She straddled his hips, and some water slushed out of the tub, but it didn’t matter, because she was so warm and firm and absolutely wonderful, and she was rubbing against him in the most perfect way, and they were rutting together, not enough to get anywhere, but enough to get their heartbeats racing. 

‘Jay,’ she groaned, trailing kisses down his neck, and god she knew exactly what that nickname did to him. He moaned. ‘I think we’re done here,’ she added, and moved to get off the bath, grabbing his hand and dragging him after her. He followed along, and more water fell from the tub, but they paid it no mind as they raced to their bed wet and naked, jumping on it and latching onto each other again, this time with more heat and passion than before, all the laziness and peace from the bath replaced with hunger and need. 

He was already incredibly hard and she felt between her legs that she was wet as well — and not just from the bath — so he started to gently rub her with his index and middle fingers, eliciting those delicious moans that got him leaking even more. Lily ran one hand through his hair, and another over one breast, pinching her own nipple and groaning in pleasure. James’s mouth waters watched her, and he moved lower, trailing kisses down her belly and finally replacing his fingers with his mouth. She arched her back and pushed herself against him more. James could taste her, sweet and tangy and wonderfully familiar, and he caressed her thighs with his hands as he worked his tongue on her clit, making her pant faster and faster as she approached breaking point. 

‘Oh m—right there, yes, yes,’ she moaned, grabbing his hair and pulling on it slightly as his tongue worked her towards her orgasm. 

She came with a long whine, her thighs quivering under his hands, and he stroked and licked her through her orgasm. He’d completely forgotten all about his own erection, just watching her lose herself completely. Lily was so beautiful like this, flushed and spent, and utterly his. 

She stretched on the bed with a groan, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes, and shot him a smirk. ‘Come up here, Mr Potter,’ she said, her voice hoarse. James didn’t have to be asked twice, he crawled his way up her body and trapped her in a melting kiss. She brought her hand to his cock and held him firmly, pumping once and twice. 

‘Do you want..?

James shook his head. ‘No, like this is good,’ he said, and she continued with her motions, up and down, a thumb over the head, using his own precome to slick the shaft as she worked him even harder and their kisses became messier and messier. It took him an embarrassingly short time to reach his orgasm, and he came all over he hand and her stomach, which she _Scourgified_ away as he dropped next to her, completely spent, an arm draped over her middle. 

‘Wow…’ 

She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, stretching on her side, completely unselfconscious about her nakedness. He watched her breasts bounce as she moved and ran his fingertips over her side. 

‘That was pretty brilliant,’ she said, her voice betraying her smile that was playing at her lips. He chuckled and nodded. 

‘That’s one way to describe it. Oh, Merlin, how long had it been, anyway? We both went off like cannons!’ 

Lily let out a completely undignified and utterly adorable snort. ‘Oh, I don’t know, maybe two weeks? Longer than we’re used to, anyway.’ 

‘No wonder I was so stressed…’ 

She cuddled up closer under his arms and rested her head on his chest, and he curled his hand in her hair, massaging her scalp. Lily hummed. ‘We’ll have the whole day tomorrow to make up for all that lost time, Mr Potter,’ she said. ‘Before the hols officially begin and this house is not ours anymore for three weeks.’ 

‘Very true. I don’t think I could have handled Frank’s carolling without this.’ 

Lily giggled and flicked his nipple. ‘I know, Jay. You need to stop bullying Frank.’ 

‘I do not bully Frank! He’s just terrible at carolling, he always gets the words wrong, and he’s terribly off-key. Also, I’m just a tiny little Healer, he’s a big deal Auror man, who’s in a position to bully whom in this scenario?’ 

Lily snorted and flicked him again. He squeezed her middle and earned himself a squeak. After a few moments of post-coital silence, his stomach let out a most undignified rumble, and Lily burst out laughing. 

‘Sexy!’ 

‘Shut it, we didn’t eat those strawberries, and I haven’t eaten since breakfast…’ 

‘Then how about I order us some curry and you can go pick it up. I’ll set up some plates, decant some wine, we can have a date night.’ 

James hummed. ‘That sounds brilliant, actually.’ He stood up and began searching for something to wear as Lily wrapped herself in a dressing gown and went downstairs to make the call. 

Dressed in jeans, trainers and a jumper, James went to the kitchen to pick up some Muggle money from the jar, and wrapped Lily in a hug on the way. She still smelled of their sex, and he breathed her in with a groan. ‘Oh, I’ll have my way with you later, Mrs Potter,’ he said. She smiled wickedly at him. 

‘You’d better,’ she said. He chuckled, and pocketed the money, then threw his coat back on, draped a scarf around his neck, and left for the Indian place around the corner. With the memory of Lily pressed against him still lingering in his memory, James decided that, yes, this would be a very merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
